


The Night of Fire.

by That_Canadian_eh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Canadian_eh/pseuds/That_Canadian_eh
Summary: Merlin was captured by the King. His magic useless on a man he was meant to help. Destiny can eat shit and die, for all he cared.Major non-con and character death.





	The Night of Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> **Myblogforprompts: “Look at you… such a pretty little thing.” B gently lifted A’s chin with two fingers, a faint smile on his lips. “How does it feel?”**
> 
> based off this prompt from a friend on Tumblr.

Merlin wanted to spit as Arthur’s fingers lifted his chin. 

“Look at you… such a pretty little thing” A smile graced his lips. “How does it feel? The leader of the druids being a slave to the son that wiped most of them out?” 

Merlin growled and tore his head away. How did he get captured by this bloody prat? Oh yeah, Morgana. She led the King right to them. At lease he was able to hide his family before the prat got him.

“Tell me, Emrys, how it feels to be at my feet, being forced to please the very man you hate” 

“It would feel oh so much better if you got your filthy hands off my face.” He was slapped for that one, not that he really cared. 

“You will behave, or you’ll be part of the next pyre.” 

“Well at least then I’ll have a smoking body” He was kicked in the gut. This man’s head will be on a stake by the end of the night Merlin thought. 

The King pulled down his pants, showing his half hard shaft to the man at his feet. 

“You will suck me off, no teeth, or face a fate worse than death.”

“Having to talk to you for the rest of time? That is a fate worse than death” His head was grabbed then and his head was forced down on the cock. It hit the back of his throat making him cough. 

“Yes, choke on me you cock warmer” Hips were slammed into his face, his nose getting quite the beating. 

“That’s it, please me with that filthy mouth- fuck” The King closed his eyes then, getting lost in the feeling of the warm mouth. 

Merlin needed to come up with a plan to get out of here. He was not being this man’s cock slave for the rest of his life. 

The taste of cum filled his mouth then, the King moving faster, fucking his face harder as he reached his end. 

“Swallow” Merlin did not. He kept the softening cock on his tongue, cheeks puffing out full of cum, but he did not move. 

“Swallow and I might be inclined to feed you” Merlin opened his mouth even wider, letting the cum ooze out of him, challenging eyes never leaving the King. 

“You fifthly heathen!” The King pulled out then and kicked Merlin in the face. Blood filled his mouth, a splatter of blood and cum landed at the Kings’ feet. 

The King grabbed the warlock’s head and rubbed it in the mess, making a bigger mess of his face. 

“Clean it with your tongue, now or I’ll fuck you in front of my finest knights” 

“Ooh! An audience. I do love a good show” he spat at the other. He was then hulled to his feet and dragged out of the room. 

He was being displayed for anyone to see. The leader of the druids naked as the day he came into this world. 

A few people watched, one knight even got permission from the king to feel him up. 

All of Camelot would be burned by sunrise. He’d make sure of it. 

The knight in front of him played with his cock, feeling up his shaft, playing with his tip. Of course his body responded in ways he did not want. He tried to keep any sound from leaving his mouth, glaring with a hatred hot. 

The king pushed him down the hallway, towards the training rooms he expected, except that wasn’t it. He kept being pushed until he was shoved into a set of double doors. 

“You there, servant, go get all my fine knights, tell them to meet me here for a…show” The scared servant, nodded once before running off. 

“Oh are you going to do a show and tell?” Merlin recoiled back, trying to smash his head into the King; the king saw this move though, and moved out of the way.

“More than a show and tell.” 

Merlin was pulled into the room with the double doors. The Throne room. There was a huge table in the middle of the room, one that could sit many men.   
Sorcerer  
Arthur pushed the warlock into the table, and then pulled down his own pants. 

“I hope you are ready for the show, my guest” He hissed to the sorcerer under him. He shoved a finger into the warlock, then another. 

Merlin screamed and cursed fighting harder, wishing more then anything that his magic would comeback to him. 

You’d think destiny would be a good thing. What good was a destiny that made it impossible to use his own magic against the man hurting him? So long as Arthur Pendragon was near by, his magic would not obey.

He felt the head of the king’s cock pushing into his hole. 

“Get off me!” 

“That’s the plan” The king laughed and started ramming into the tight hole. 

The great doors opened and in sauntered in two men. Both becoming very interested in the show. 

“Ah, Elyan, Percival, we have a toy for the night.”

Merlin’s eyes grew wider as the men grew closer, both pulling down their pants, feeling themselves up. 

“Please, don’t-“ He was cut off when the king moved him. Moved him so the mountain of a man could get behind him. They were both going to enter his body at once. 

“Fuck-! No! Stop-“ He cried out becoming fuller than ever before. 

More men came in after that, many laughing. Some felt him up; some fucked him after the king had his fun. He was tossed around like a toy. Used and abused.

He never went more than a few moments without a cock in his mouth or ass, his body wet with cum and sweat. 

“P-please?” Someone was tugging at his dick. He wanted this over. He wanted to kill them all. 

The door opened again, the next flood of knights coming in to play with the captured sorcerer. 

_“Emrys?”_ A voice echoed in his head. He opened his eyes and looked to the door. 

There, standing stunned was Mordred. The druid who went on his own less than a year ago, he looked like a scared kid now. He was no kid, Merlin knew that. He was there the night of Mordred’s celebration of age. The man looked like a fool wearing the knight’s uniform. 

_“Mordred…”_ He echoed back, feeling another cock enter his ass. He felt sick.

“Ah! Young Mordred!” The king grabbed said man by his arms, pulling him closer to Merlin. “You are a young lad, have your fun with this fifthly creature” The king had removed the man whose cock was in Merlin's mouth. He then pulled Mordred so that he was sanding were the man once stood.

“I…” he started, eyes never leaving the broken warlock. His breath quickened. His king was hurting his kin. He honestly had thought that his king was nothing like the one that came before him. 

He was clearly mistaken. 

He moved swiftly, unsheathing his sword, then making contact with the king’s chest in the blink of an eye. Right into his heart the blade went. 

The knights around him scrabbled to grab their own sword. Mordred laughed, stabbing the fallen king in the head. 

Merlin felt his magic then, his magic swell around the room. His magic catching fire, burning everyone to ash instantly. No one was left unscathed.

No one but the druid man.


End file.
